(I Can Be) Your Boyfriend
by HarvestMoonFreak723
Summary: Kurt wants Blaine, Blaine wants Kurt. Simple, right? Maybe if Blaine didn't have a boyfriend already. Can Puck help his friend out? (ONESHOT! turned TWOSHOT! by request) (AU!)


"There he is," Kurt sighed adoringly. "Dreamy as ever."

Puck shook his head fondly. "Come on Hummel, be a man! You like him, he likes you, what's the problem?"

Kurt sighed again, this time sadly and longingly. "Because, Noah," he stuck out bitterly. "Blaine Anderson, real life Adonis and perfect man, has a _boyfriend_."

He glared over at the table across the courtyard, where Blaine was laughing at something his boyfriend had said. Kurt felt his nostrils flare in jealousy and hate. Sebastian Smythe. How could anyone trust a name like that was beyond him. It was so obvious he was using Blaine for his popularity, not to mention his gorgeous body. Boxing did the man well. _Very_ well.

"Look, all I'm saying is that isn't a problem. Yeah, Smythe can sing, but you're a _countertenor_! _And_ you can dance a whole lot better, _and_ you can twirl sai swords, _and_ you have much better fashion sense, _and_-"

"Alright, I get it, I get it!" Kurt laughed. "Yes, we have obvious chemistry and I'm the better choice, but Blaine just hasn't realized that yet."

Puck looked over at his fashionable friend, starring longingly at the object of his interest. He glanced a look at Blaine, and he could see the appeal; dark ebony curls gelled back, honey hazel eyes, tanned olive skin, tight fitting polo over brightly colored jeans, rolled up to be showing ankle. Not to mention the patterned bowtie.

Then he looked at Kurt. Stylishly coiffed chestnut hair, glasz blue eyes, porcelain skin, painted-on skinny jeans, tall designer boots, dark button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, stylish scarf tying it together. Kurt was _damn_ appealing as well.

Blaine lifted his head, locking his gaze in Kurt's instantly. They blushed and looked away, smiling to themselves. Sebastian said something to Blaine, who shook his head and turned to answer him. Kurt drew out a long, lonely sigh.

Puck rolled his eyes. Time for a Klainervention.

* * *

"No, Noah."

"But Kurt, I swear this will work! Guys love it when chicks fight over them, I'm sure gay guys are the same way."

"I'm not going to be a home-wrecker, Puckerman!"

"How is it home-wrecking when there's nothing there to break?"

"You know what I mean!" Kurt huffed exasperated, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Puck narrowed his eyes. "Don't you want to be happy? Don't you want to be with the _one_ guy who makes you feel like something special?"

Kurt hesitated, his resolve wavering. "Yes."

"Then you're doing this. I've even recruited the Glee girls."

He turned Kurt around and shoved him outside into the courtyard. He dragged him to the hanger, overlooking the entire area, and more specifically, Anderson and Smythe. He motioned to the caged band, who nodded and started the introduction. Kurt swallowed, putting on his performance face as Blaine turned towards the music, eyebrows lifting and eyes widening as Kurt pointed to him and started to sing.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your boyfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your boyfriend."_

The entire body of students were watching now. Kurt swallowed his nerves, trying to display the same charisma Avril Lavigne did in her music video. The Glee girls erupted in the courtyard, dancing and providing vocals to the performance. Kurt traveled down the staircase, eyes never leaving Blaine's.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your boyfriend."_

He made it to the bottom, jumping on top one of the tables to dance, letting his performance persona take over. He gestured to Blaine, thrilling at his shocked gaze and Sebastian's enraged expression.

_"You're so fine,_

_I want you, mine,_

_You're so delicious._

_I think about you all the time,_

_You're so addictive._

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?"_

He got off the table, walking over to Blaine to run a finger down his chest, loving how his honey hazel eyes grew dark as they flickered down to follow the motion.

_"Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious._

_And Hell Yeah!_

_I'm the motherfucking princess!_

_I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right."_

He walked behind Blaine, caging his back to his chest with his arms. He looked at Sebastian, causing Blaine to do the same.

_"He's like so whatever,_

_You could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now,_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!"_

He dropped his arms suddenly, stepping back and twirling around to run up the stairs in the middle of the yard. Blaine whirled, unable to lose sight of Kurt, his body raging with emotions he had been fighting, craving his touch again.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your boyfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your boyfriend._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your boyfriend!"_

Kurt stopped at the top, pulling a pair of sunglasses from one of the Glee girls hands, popping his hip excessively as they flanked him, acting out the words.

_"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me._

_And even when you look away I know you think of me,_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)."_

He smirked as Blaine blushed and bite his lip, confirming the lyrics. He started descending the steps, the girls flanking behind him.

_"So come over here, tell me what I want to hear._

_Better yet make your boyfriend disappear!_

_I don't want to hear you say his name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)"_

_"He's like so whatever,_

_You could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now,_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!"_

He reached Blaine's table, throwing a wink before jumping on the table dancing to the lyrics as the girls choreographed around it.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your boyfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your boyfriend._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your boyfriend."_

He dropped down next to Blaine, gripping his bowtie and pulling him up from his seat, the shorter boy stumbling slightly as he complied without a fight.

_"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger._

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better._

_There's no other,_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_He's so stupid,_

_What the hell were you thinking?!"_

Kurt released Blaine, circling around him as he acted the lyrics, Blaine remaining rooted as he followed Kurt's movement.

_"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger!_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better!_

_There's no other,_

_So when's it gonna sink in?_

_He's so stupid,_

_What the hell were you thinking?!"_

With a shake of his head, Kurt pressed a hand to Blaine's chest, pushing him backwards towards a chair by the stairs, the girls surrounding them.

_"Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your boyfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your boyfriend._

_No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me._

_No way! No way!_

_You know it's not a secret._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your boyfriend._

_No way! No way!"_

Reaching their designation, Kurt pushed into the chair, who fell back into it gracefully. He watched Kurt with adapt attention as the pale boy finished the performance.

_"Hey! Hey!_

_No way, way!_

_Hey, hey!_

_No way! No way!_

_Hey, hey!"_

The band strummed the final chords, the student body breaking into applause. Kurt watched Blaine closely, hope and fear shinning strongly in his blue orbs. Blaine stood up slowly, ignoring Sebastian's furious face out of the corner of his eye, smirking as the Glee guys surrounded him, pulling him up and out of the courtyard.

He walked up to Kurt, stopping a foot from the taller boy, crossing his arms over his chest. Kurt's hopeful smile dropped, his insecurities racing through his eyes. They waited, tense silence echoing between them. A pin drop could be heard.

Kurt couldn't take it any longer. "Blaine-"

Blaine didn't let him finish. Surging forward, he cupped Kurt's beautiful face between his calloused hands, fusing their lips together in a soul-shattering kiss. Kurt gasped in shock, his hands flying to the side as the crowd erupted in cheers.

Blaine broke from the kiss, leaning over to whisper in Kurt's ear. "I thought you'd _never_ ask."

Kurt smirked, lacing his arms around the tanned boy's neck, heart thumping as Blaine dropped his hands to his hips. "So is that a yes?"

Puck smiled.

"It's a yes," Blaine breathed, recapturing their lips in another breath taking kiss, one his boyfriend was only too eager to return.


End file.
